


You Should have Known

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Jason and Talia talk after her plan goes wrong.





	You Should have Known

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

You should have known

“You should have known that they’d figure it out,” Jason said with a smirk looking at her. “I mean did you expect him to spend all his time chasing after the new Cat while you got rid of the girl.” She ignored him just grateful that her love did not know the real reason she had been trying to eliminate the new Robin. 

He thought it was jealousy of him having a female partner and not because she was trying to clear the way for her son. She would eventually have to allow him to know his father and he would need the way clear to take his place by her love’s side. “I expected him to figure it out if I had actually wanted the girl dead she would be.” She knew that the fact he’d done all this without involving her would start their relationship fraying soon the girl would leave just like all the Robins. “I just expected him to catch the Cat first it appears that we’ll have to reevaluate our opinion on that player.”

“I know what I have against the girl what do you really have against her?” Jason asked after a moment. “You know that I’ll be dealing with the Bat soon so why these games.” She wasn’t going to answer him she had no doubt he’d play his games but in the end her love would triumph he always did. Her anger over the death of her father that had made her go to Jason had faded now she had other goals but he was still useful. 

“I was just sitting the stage for your plan,” She said with a seductive smile. “Things will be tense between all of them with how easily led around they were by me.” He ignored the smile and regard her coolly. She was beginning to loose control of him and that was potentially a problem. “Don’t worry Jason I won’t interfere again it is your show from now on.” 

“Good, because nothing is going to get in the way,” he said as he turned and left the room pulling the red hood on over his already masked face. She made a note to investigate the new thief more closely he’d just been a target of opportunity but she had reason to suspect he was partially responsible for her plan being exposed so soon.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
